wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Bloodied Wings
The Wrath of the Bloodied Wings was an event that took place after the Broken Wings, Hounds of the Emperor and the Destroyers of Worlds crushed a rebellion on the world of New Oslo. Though the rebels had surrendered, the Destroyers of Worlds allegedly continued to slaughter the people, even those who hadn't even joined the rebellion. Enraged, the Broken Wings attacked the Destroyers and a bloody battle commenced that resulted in dozens of Astartes dying before the Hounds of the Emperor could intervene. After facing censure, the Broken Wings and Destroyers parted ways as bitter enemies. Cause Rebellion Unhappy with excessive tithes and laws, the government of the civilised world of New Oslo declared independence from the Imperium and became a secessionist planet that was able to hold several invasions from Imperial Guard regiments for over five years until Astartes were called in. Three Chapters responded; the Hounds of the Emperor, the Broken Wings and the Destroyers of Worlds. Each Chapter had sent a Company each to assist. With around 300 Astartes bearing down on New Oslo, the rebellion was quickly crushed and the government issued a surrender. Unfortunately, the Kshatriya, as the Destroyers of Worlds called themselves, would not hear this plea and continued their attack even as the rebels lowered their weapons. What's more, they attacked the civilians who took no part in the fighting and began a brutal massacre. This outraged the Broken Wings, who could not stand the deaths of innocents, intervened and made to bar the Kshatriya from their path. However, the Kshatriya would not budge from their Dharma, or duty, and demanded the Broken Wings stand aside. Alas, the Broken Wings stood firm and drew their swords. Thus battle commenced and the order to engage given. Night of Blood The first hour of battle was mired in confusion, for neither side could fully believe they had just been ordered to fire upon those they had just fought beside. The vox net was full of orders to kill, confused questions, demands of confirmation and rushed reports of sudden assault. In their confusion, Kshatriya Assault Squad Satwik hurried to a Broken Wings Devastator Squad and called for assistance only to be answered by a plasma cannon blast that claimed half of them while Valin's of Tactical Squad Neion wave resulted in him and more of his squad to be gunned down by incoming Kshatriya bikers. Even though the confusion cleared, many would still not shed blood. Fists, sword butts and disabling shots were exchanged by those hesitant to kill, only to subdue or wound. However others were not so merciful and chain weapons, power weapons and bolters were activated with intent to kill. Entire areas became grounds of brutal melee. Whole squads became embroiled in bloody fights as chainswords tore flesh and power swords sliced off limbs. Bolters fired at close range rent armour and tore bloody chunks in bodies while missiles screamed out to destroy roving bikers or turn marines into bloody mist. Though the melee seemed chaotic, there was yet purpose. The Broken Wings fought to protect groups of people hiding in cellars or buildings while the Kshatriya fought to carry out their duty and take down the last of rebel resistance. The Broken Wings fought fiercely to protect the innocent; Brother Griffus held the door to a cellar of innocents single-handedly against a squad of Kshatriya until he was finally subdued, by then the civilians had already fled. By midnight the Kshatriya and Broken Wings had fully committed to fighting each other. Blood was being shed, unwittingly or deliberate, and casualties were taken. In the thick of fighting, Captain Dionis of the Broken Wings fought like a whirlwind, his power sword laying a dozen low until he came upon Raja Modi whose chainglaive was whetted with blood. Thus they dueled, with no intention of giving quarter. Though both combatants were matched in skill and prowess, it was ultimately Dionis who fell to the ground with a gash across his torso. Though Modi was in a position to slay the captain, he hesitated in his reluctance to kill a fellow marine who was not tainted. Modi did not need to do anything, for the Hounds of the Emperor, who was present in crushing the rebellion, finally reached the battling Chapters and began to break up the struggle. With no quarrel with the Hounds, marines lowered their bolters when demanded while those locked in struggle were pried apart. Almost as soon as it started, the fighting stopped and the carnage was made clear. Aftermath Despite the brutality of the fighting, most of those downed were wounded while only a few actually died. An unwillingness to kill meant that most fighters fought hand to hand or fired to wound or disable. Deaths had either been accidental or done by those who willingly jumped into battle. Overall casualties numbered in a few dozen. However, a far bigger wound had been made. The Broken Wings and Destroyers of Worlds had spilled each other's blood on that night, the blood drowned any ties of brotherhood between the two Chapters and saw them become foes. In symbolism of this, it is said that Dionis rubbed dirt into the wound Modi gave him and wore it as a sign of the broken bonds between them. When the Chapters parted ways, the Destroyers of Worlds and Broken Wings both swore to never fight alongside the other; the Broken Wings would not stand beside mindless savages while the Destroyers of Worlds would not fight alongside those who stood in the way of duty. Thus the two Chapters never fought alongside each other again. However, while it is debated on who exactly fired the first shot on the night, the two Chapters ultimately lamented that it had even began. As such, when word reach them of the Broken Wings' demise on Baal, the Kshatriya mourned their former foes and begged for forgiveness. Though they had been hated foes, the Destroyers of Worlds had respected the Broken Wings. Category:Campaigns Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines Category:MaliusV Category:Imperium